Sweet Killer Remake
by Demonizedangel455
Summary: Thorn is like any other black cat, but she kept a secret from her friends. She was afraid that they would hate her, but they didint. But sometimes it's best to keep secret's to yourself, other wise you or the people you care about could get hurt.
1. Intro

**Okay I decided to restart this story...Im sure this will be better then the first :)**

* * *

><p>Pain...that's all that we feel in this damn town!<p>

Each and every day we get sliced, crushed, stabbed to death you name it...the first time that I came here I thought it was a normal little town with people in it, but on that day, the day that I died I thought that-that I was gone, I wasint able to tell him that I loved him.

But then I felt...different..

My soul felt like it was being reborned, molded again into the same body I was born into and it felt...warm..

Like as if someone already knew we were going to die in the cursed town and they comforted us with a hug, a warm loving hug..

Then again im not here to talk about this town's bad reputation for the multiple death counts it has given us, but im still confuised why they keep killing us yet they want us alive...it's probably a sick joke they play on us, they enjoy seeing us die horribly.

Anyways im off track again, I was going to share my story on how I got here, I still get nightmare's from it that I sometimes wake up the others in my neighborhood sometimes the whole town...thankfully there all nice and tell me that nothings gonna keep me dead, well...as long as I stay in here.

Well besides all that I have told you before I guess I should just start my story-telling now.

It started when I was 8 years old. I was at the park with my mom, dad and 5 minutes ahead sister Rose.

I remember that day clearly, My green dress with white trimmings was flowing with the wind as I skipped around the park laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, let's see how this goes :)<strong>

**Review, but DON'T flame**


	2. Being Recrutied and Keeping Secrets

**...I ****got nothin'**

* * *

><p>"Come on mommy and daddy I wanna go play in the playground! Hurry up! You two sis!" Shouted Thorn over her shoulder as she ran over the grassy hill in circles.<p>

"Sweetie! calm down and come over here so you can eat!" Her mother, a purple cat with black eyes, named Lilim shouted while holding a brown basket full of food and a picnic blanket. Her husband Lucas, a white cat with green eyes, came up behind her and put a paw on her shoulder and just smiled "Oi! Just let her be, she isint very hyper when were at home so let her have some fun before we leave" Lilim just sighed, but gave her husband a loving smile "Thorn! At least eat some food so you'll be happy and have a full stomach!" Lilim shouted

Said black kitty (she's little remember) smiled to herself as she ran back to the picnic blanket her father laid out as her mother was looking for some food to give to her loving family.

* * *

><p>"All done!" Thorn said happily as she held out her plate with some food splattered and smeared around her face. It was clearly shown that she wanted to finish early so she could have some fun around the park.<p>

Lilim sighed and put down her drink as she took out a napkin and started to clean her little girls face. _Why cant she be patient like her sister?_

Thorn waited what felt like an hour to her, which in reality was just 10 seconds, but Thorn was an impatient girl and she wanted to go to the swing on the swing set's, slide down the slide, play in the sand, ect. ect.

After her mother was done cleaning her face, Thorn jumped up and ran over to the park smiling.

As she had said before, she went to the swings, slide, sand and then swings again.

But as Thorn was swinging, she also liked giving herself challenges and her challenge this time was to swing as high as the swing could go or as high as her legs would let her.

When Thorn was swinging she closed her eyes then opened them quickly. Have you ever tried swinging on a swing set with you eyes closed as you were swinging back and forward, yeah don't try it. She felt like as if she was going to fall off the swing with her eyes closed.

As she kept going back and forward she saw a beautiful, yet small, lake. said kitty smiled and jumped off the swing as it went up to the air. When she landed however she kinda felt like she was going to fall, but she was able to straighten herself out and stay standing.

When Thorn felt ready she ran to the lake, which she found out was surrounded by trees. She shrugged it off and went over to the lake, looking at herself in the reflection which was broken when a fish swam over her reflection. Thorn giggled and took out a slice of bread. She started to break the bread into little pieces.

She didint notice two pairs of eyes were watching her.

* * *

><p>Roger was a purple burly goat, with black coal eyes, dark blue pants and a white shirt which was covered by his brown jacket.<p>

Roger smirked to himself as he stared at his 'right hand man' or kid in this case.

This little boy or raccoon was staring at the little kitten also but in his eyes he though the kitten was cute. Never before had he though his victims were cute or, dare he say it, ADORABLE even.

The raccoon's name was Skyler, he had yellow colored eyes and his fur color was grey his stripes and mask were a darker shade of grey.

Said raccoon was pulled out of his thoughts when Roger kneeled next to him and whispered "Alrighty Skyler, here's your last kill." Roger paused as he looked back at the kitten, then back to Skyler "Seems easy enough, you'll probably be finished in 10 seconds" Skyler was about to say something until Roger pushed him out in the open.

* * *

><p>Thorn heard something rustle behind her.<p>

When she turned her head she was looking at a grey raccoon who looked like he was nervous but excited. Thorn smiled and said "Hello" the grey raccoon look surprised at first then looked like he shrugged it off "Hi"

Said kitten patted on the grass next to her that was empty and continued to smile "Why dont you sit next to me and help me feed the fishes"

The raccoon just standed there until he finally moved and sat next to the kitten with his legs crossed. For a moment he could've sworn he heard the kitten giggle but shrugged it off like it was nothing.

Thorn held out a piece of bread to the boy and waited until he took the piece in his paws.

Said raccoon didint know what to do until Thorn threw in her piece and he did the same.

* * *

><p>In the bushes Roger facepalmed or facehoved.<p>

He sighed and took out a knife in his jacket pocket.

"If you gotta do something, might as well do it yourself" and quietly got out of the bushes.

* * *

><p>It was really quiet between them until Thorn broke the silence "My name's Thorn Silvertooth what's yours?" The raccoon looked at her. It was quiet until... "Skyler"<p>

Thorn smiled happily, atleast she was able to get something out from the boys mouth "Skyler what?" Skyler sighed but smiled at her "Skyler Grey"

Skyler looked at his reflection and frowned. He turned to tell Thorn something until he was looking at grass.

Said raccoon panicked and stood up. He started to look around until he saw Thorn being chocked by Robert.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Skyler shouted at him with panic in his eyes. "Roger STOP! She's dieing!" Robert chuckled as he looked at the boy, Skyler flinched under his gaze and looked down "Well, well, well, Would you look at that! Skyler, the boy who murdered so many people INCLUDING his parents, has now felt sympathy for a little kitty-cat?"

Thorn looked at Skyler in shock _He murdered his own PARENTS!_ She took notice that he was becoming blurry by the minute and started to struggle harder as Roger tightened his grip.

"Do you like her or something? If you do why don't you say it?" Roger said as he put Thorn infront of Skyler, who looked up then looked at the grass again "Hmm? Come on Skyler say. IT!"

Skyler started to feel angry and felt like he was going to murder Roger. But before he could he felt pain in his left arm. Said raccoon looked down and saw that his arm had a cut.

When he looked back at Roger he saw that Thorn dissapeared in his grip and he also saw that Roger was getting more cut's by the second.

Both of them felt stinging on each of the cuts they received and Skyler felt like he was going to fall on his knees, If Roger didint catch the source that was cutting them by the ear.

They heard a yelp as Roger pulled on the ear to get a closer look at the person. He saw that Thorn was the person who was cutting them this whole time. Roger smirked "Well arint you speedy Gonzales?" he said jokingly as Thorn struggled to pull the hooves that were pulling her left ear. She felt something cold near her neck "Now why don't we finish what we started eh, Skyler?" the raccoon looked down feeling guilty and also not wanting to see the girl get stabbed.

Roger pulled back the knife and went forward "WAIT!" The knife barley hit the girls neck "What!" Roger shouted angerly at him. Skyler looked down and finally looked at Roger "Why don't we recruit her?" Roger looked at the boy until he continued "She has amazing speed and she looks friendly enough that people wont know she's a killer"

The kitten felt scared, she was afraid that Roger would kill her until she felt the cold tip move away, but his grip didint let go "Okay then" Thorn looked at the goat "But let me tell you this" He looked at her and she felt like she should've flinched if her anger didint overcome that feeling "If you tell anyone about this or what we do? I will kill you and the people you care and love for. Understand?"

Thorn nodded and he let go of her ear "Now why don't you go back to your little family? I'm sure there wondering where you are?" She didint even nod, but she only stared at him angerly then she looked at Skyler with both anger and sadness. She turned around on her heel and started to walk away back to her family.

* * *

><p>Roger was right her family were looking for her.<p>

She tried to pretend she was hyper and happy like she was a few moments ago. Thorn walked up behind her mother and tapped on her back. Lilim jumped alittle and looked at her daughter. She put on a playful pout at her mom "You didint find me fast enough, So I WIN!" Thorn started to jump around in the air chanting that she 'won'.

Her mom didint seem happy though "THORN ISABELLA SILVERTOOTH! WHERE WERE YOU! YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK!" Lillim grabbed her daughter's ear and Thorn flinched remembering the hove that was pulling on it earlier "YOU ARE SO GROUNDED YOUNG LADY!" Lucas came up behind his wife "Look she was just gone for 3 minutes-" "3 MINUTES THAT SHE COULD'VE GOTTEN KILLED LUCAS!"

"Calm down mum" Lilim looked at Rose with a surprised look on her face. Rose only talked to her dad and sister but not her mom she only gave her nod's or 'mhm's or shaking her head 'no' "You know how Thorn is, She is always hyper and wanting to have fun. You cant blame her for that, she was born that way. Why don't you just go calm down for awhile when we get home and then tell Thorn what could've happened when she was out of our sight"

Her whole family looked at her. Rose always was the voice of reason, but you would never think to see alittle kid talking like that. Lilim sighed but nodded "Your right Rose. Let's just go home"

Thorn walked up to her "Thanks sis" she said happily while hugging her. Rose smiled, then went back to her usual frown "your welcome"

When the whole family went home and Thorn got a stern talking from her parents, but mostly her mom, the whole family was asleep except for one, she stayed up thinking about what had happened until she finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, but DON'T flame<strong>


End file.
